planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of San Francisco
The Battle of San Francisco is the main battle in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''between the Apes and the remaining humans who were based in the Human Colony - the decaying remains of an unfinished shopping mall. The battle resulted in an Ape victory, albeit with heavy losses from both sides. The battle marks the second battle of the Human-Ape War. Prelude Caesar's downfall Although Human-Ape relations were tense, and the threat of war constantly hung over the two civilizations, Caesar, with the help of sympathetic/compassionate humans and apes, had managed to keep the peace. However, many of the more jingoistic apes (led by Koba) were frustrated by this, and Koba began to openly defy his leader which led to violent brawl between them. Although Caesar spared and forgave the bonobo, he would ultimately be betrayed by his former friend, when Koba shot and dethroned him in an elaborate false-flag operation. Koba's followers then burned the Ape Village down blaming the fire and the death of their King on the humans, and turned the apes' mourning and sadness into anger and a urge to "avenge" their fallen leader/king. As Malcolm and his team fled, the apes prepared for war. Apes attack The humans were extremely unprepared for the coming attack although they had far superior firepower and technology, they had not expected an attack and therefore were completely unaware when the apes stormed the armory and raided the weapons stored there. By the time the humans were made aware of the forthcoming assault, the apes were already on the offensive. Battle Apes vs. Man Spotting the oncoming apes riding horses on California Street, the human front line above the gates were almost instantly peppered with machine gun fire by the ape front line, headed by the bonobo leader Koba. Dreyfus'army immediately returned fire upon the apes, taking out multiple apes and horses, catching some within blasts made by exploding fuel barrels. With human casualties reaching past Dreyfus's comprehension, he brought in a rocket launcher and killed several apes. The apes were then caught off-guard by a sudden blast that took out a dysfunctional tram which wounded or killed many apes including the chimp Stone. The blast was revealed to come from an arriving tank that began slaughtering the apes in its path putting the odds in the human's favor before Koba hijacked the vehicle and turned the tank towards the gates of the human settlement, paving the way for the ape invasion. The apes killed every armed human and those that were deemed a threat, leaving the survivors to be rallied up and locked up into disused Simian Flu medical paddocks, in attempt to teach the human race about knowing ''"life in cage". Apes Takeover The next day, Koba and his army had taken over the city and the power hungry ape leader made sure his rule was official by making an example out of any ape that did not follow his revolution because of their friendship and loyalty to Caesar were to suffer the same fate as the imprisoned humans. However, Caesar was not deceased as believed and was secretly taken to the city by three kind humans. While Koba was taking control of the city, his actions over the humans and apes had caused Blue Eyes to turn against him and lead him to finding out from Malcolm that his father was still alive being tended to by his family. Blue Eyes would help his father recover and gather up the apes who were imprisoned due to their loyalty remaining to Caesar. Caesar vs. Koba Caesar upon recovering from his wound would confront Koba on the incomplete tower of the human hideout building where he set out to end the bonobo's violent reign. This encounter would lead to a few tense words being said an intense battle breaking out over who gets to be the rightful Ape King. But as this was happening, Dreyfus and select others that escaped death and captivity attempted to ignite a bomb under the skyscraper to exact revenge on the apes, despite being delayed by Malcolm. This proved to be no issue as Dreyfus informs Malcolm that he and his men have already made contact with other humans up north at a military base, he pulls out the trigger for the bomb and presses simultaneously killing himself and destroying the tower. The explosion killed or wounded many apes forcing Caesar to cease his battle with Koba and tend to his fallen people inside the crumbling skyscraper. An End to the Madness However, Koba was not one that liked being ignored after taking the gun of a trapped gray, he opened fire on the other apes while trying to kill Caesar wounding or killing many apes, one his stray bullets struck and scarred Maurice injuring the orangutan. This cruel display would be stopped by Caesar who tackled Koba causing both to fall off the ground and placing Koba in a state where he would beg Caesar for help. Caesar, after disowning Koba as a true ape threw the treacherous bonobo off the scaffolding to his death in revenge for his crimes against apes and humans. Aftermath The apes then cheered on Caesar and soon regrouped in the city streets with the ape wives and children who had stayed in the woods until it was time for them to enter the city. Caesar watched as his followers embraced their families until a few apes appear holding Malcolm at gunpoint before Caesar ordered them to back off. Malcolm then informed Caesar that because of Koba's revolution any chance of peace between apes and humans have been completely severed, as Dreyfus's people had managed to make contact with another human militia who were on their way to fight the apes. Malcolm warned Caesar to leave the city for his own safety however, Caesar refused saying war was inevitable as his people started it and humans will not forgive their actions. He told Malcolm to take his family and leave instead before the battle began and the two friends lamented on the lost chance for peace. Malcolm then slipped into the shadows as Caesar was reunited with his family and had a moment of peace with his people until the fighting begins. Notes *Behind the scenes documentaries on the Blu-ray release of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes explain what the holding cells were used for during the Simian Flu Pandemic. Trivia Image Gallery Ape Attacks Human.png|The battle in California Street. More to Come... Category:CE Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Stubs Category:Wars Category:Battles